


Brotherly Competition

by orphan_account



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gay Love, Gay Sex, Hikaoru, Hikaru - Freeform, Incest, Kaoru - Freeform, M/M, Twincest, ohshc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, it was only a matter of time before the lines between acting like star-crossed lovers and reality blurred together. Of course, it didn’t take long for the two twin brothers to continue their ‘charade’ of desperate adoration when they were no longer working. Of course, it didn’t take long for their relationship to become more physical, and for the two to pronounce their secret true love for one another. Of course, they couldn’t tell anyone.</p><p>So, of course, it was only a matter of time before they found a way to make a competition out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! First Ouran High School Host Club fic! My friend made me watch it and I, of course, fell in love with the romance of these two!

The notorious twins, Hikaru and Kaoru.  
  
Sinfully delicious, decadently forbidden, and prized possessions of the Ouran High School Host Club.   
  
Of course, it was only a matter of time before the lines between acting like star-crossed lovers and reality blurred together. Of course, it didn’t take long for the two twin brothers to continue their ‘charade’ of desperate adoration when they were no longer working. Of course, it didn’t take long for their relationship to become more physical, and for the two to pronounce their secret true love for one another. Of course, they couldn’t tell anyone.  
  
So, of course, it was only a matter of time before they found a way to make a competition out of it.  
  
The rules were simple: they were to be as open about their relationship as possible without any of the Host members actually asking them what the Hell was going on. First one to have a member call them out on it lost. It’d be simple enough at the beginning, they deduced, considering it was their job to be that way while at the Host Club, but there were some limitations they hadn’t explored before they’d become one that Hikaru was itching to try. They had one day as well, so they had to act quickly within the few hours they had.  
  
"And what do I get when I win?" Kaoru purred as his fingers raked through his twin’s matching ginger hair.  
  
"So confident, brother? I’m quite certain that I will be the victor. And when I win, the prize will be far sweeter than the game, I’m certain." Hikaru’s lips brushed against the other’s, a mischievous smirk present on his features. "The winner can use the other as his personal slave for a week." He murmured, two pairs of identical golden eyes meeting one another, gleaming with the plans already formulating there.  
  
-  
  
Surprisingly, Kaoru was the first to make a move. They were entertaining a small group of girls, the ladies watching them intently for any juicy action, and they were certainly going to deliver.  
  
Kaoru suddenly flinched noticeably when he shifted in his seat, causing alarm in both his brother and the girls.  
  
"Kaoru! Are you alright?" Hikaru reached out to him without thinking and Kaoru’s eyes teared up (man, those tear drops really were helpful).  
  
"Y-yes. I’m just… still so sore, Hikaru." His lower lip puffed out in a pout as he cupped the twin’s face between his hands, moving closer. Hikaru caught on immediately and held back a snicker as excited squeals came from the guests.  
  
"I’m terribly sorry, Kaoru. I’d never mean to hurt you." He responded, his voice soft and sweet. They stared into each other’s eyes lovingly for a moment, sucking up the praise the girls were practically screaming beside them.  
  
"So romantic!"  
  
"Forbidden love!"  
  
"Eee my heart can’t take it!"   
  
The members of the Host Club, however, remained uncaring; they were all much too busy and all-too used to the act to pay any attention to simple words spoken. Bored with the approach, Hikaru took it a step further.  
  
"Perhaps if you’re in pain, sitting in my lap would bring you some solace." He offered and Kaoru’s face reddened with a blush.  
  
"Brother, you are so kind to me." He peeked out from under his ginger bangs as he slipped onto Hikaru’s slender legs with ease, planting his own on either side of his twin.  
  
"Anything for you…" He paused, leaning in to breathe the next word in a sultry tone. "Kaoru." The other couldn’t help but shudder, and the fact that they had an audience fawning over their every move certainly wasn’t helping.  
  
"Oh, Hikaru." He whimpered, his neck craned back to face his brother, and Hikaru rested long fingers over Kaoru’s throat, feeling the quickening pulse underneath. The girls had their phone out now, calling friends to rush over to Music Room 3 with the promise that something big was about to happen.  
  
"Yes, Kaoru?" He was pushing it, he knew, but he wanted to win and his twin was being way too enticing, his ass gently pressed against Hikaru’s groin. They were moving closer, a crowd had gathered, and they were fairly certain that at least Haruhi was looking over at them, but they were in each others’ eyes and too transfixed to stop the motion put into action as their lips finally connected, brushing together in a gentle caress that spoke volumes for the love they felt without a single word being uttered. From the corner of his vision, Hikaru watched Haruhi’s face turn beet red. Her eyes widened for a moment, and he was sure he’d lost, but she merely turned around and quickly shuffled away in her usual ‘don’t know, don’t care’ manner.  
  
Kaoru pulled away first, shocked but appeased, and the girls around them were going absolutely wild.  
  
"Hikaru! Kaoru! Your love is so sweet and forbidden!" They cried in unison, and Hikaru watched with amusement as one fainted.  
  
"It’s true. My sweet Kaoru, my adoration for you is too forbidden for us to continue." Hikaru sighed, the fakeness of his drama dripping through his tone to assure his brother. Kaoru bit back a smirk as his face fell to one of devastation, wrapping his arms around Hikaru’s neck as the girls behind him whined their unhappiness that they may break up just as they supposedly began.  
  
"Hikaru, please! If you are to leave me, you will break my heart so severely that I will die!" He spoke tragically, though there was a truth in his words that had his twin turning to face the boy in his lap once again.  
  
"As will I, Kaoru." He whispered, and tears that had nothing to do with any drops were pricking at the corners of his eyes.  
  
"Please, don’t leave me, Hikaru." The girls held their breath, the silence was deafening, and their gaze burned through to the other’s soul. Not for the first time, Hikaru couldn’t help but wonder if they possibly had the same soul, fractured into two beings yearning to be one again.  
  
"Kaoru…" His hands rested on the other’s slender hips and pushed them down against his crotch, a subtle movement unnoticed by the customers holding their breath for his answer. "I could never."   
  
"Hikaru…" They kissed again. It was more ferocious than the last time, their tongues flicking out in unison to tease one another’s and the roaring in their ears surpassing the screams of the girls around them. Flashes told them pictures were being taken but they couldn’t stop, not with Kaoru’s hands tugging at Hikaru’s hair or with Hikaru’s teeth nipping at Kaoru’s lower lip; oh no, they couldn’t stop to worry about the future, not at that moment.  
  
Kaoru ground down against his brother and Hikaru moaned into his mouth, and that was when they were noticed by the others.  
  
"What is going on here?!" Tamaki yelled, pointing at the two of them as they broke apart in shock, Kaoru falling to the floor with a dazed look on his face.  
  
"Hikaru! What were you doing?" Tamaki’s eyes were wide and the twins jumped to their feet in a perfectly fluent motion.  
  
"Well…"  
  
"We…"  
  
"Oh my gosh! That was so amazing! Hikaru and Kaoru are together and in love!" The ladies were wild with excitement, filling the room and crowding them.  
  
"Excuse me, ladies, we’re going to have to ask you to leave now." Kyoya appeared, pushing his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose as he spoke calmly. There were loud aww-ing’s through the room, but they cleared out with no problem, talking avidly to one another about what they’d witnessed.  
  
"You two… You’re… What!" Tamaki’s face was white and he faltered, falling silent.  
  
"I must admit I’ve known all along, but this was a rather unnecessary way to come out so I’m assuming this has to do with a competition." Kyoya was as indifferent as ever and he continued to scribble on his notebook as if nothing was out of the ordinary.  
  
"You  _knew?!_ " Tamaki now pointed to Kyoya and the other spared an amused glance up at his horrified features. "Why didn’t you tell Daddy?"  
  
"It seemed like unnecessary information that could only help their role in the Club." He retorted. "Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to get these pictures developed and prepare a book to sell. It will certainly fund the party next month without a problem." With that, he was gone, and Honey and Mori took his place, appearing from the back room.  
  
"Are Hikaru-san and Kaoru-san together?" Honey asked as he looked up at Mori, rubbing at his eyes in an innocent way, and the silent boy nodded. He perked up at that, smiling happily. "Oh! Okay! C’mon, Mori-san, let’s get cake!" And they were gone as well, leaving a still-dumbfounded Tamaki.  
  
"Where is Haruhi?!" He demanded and the girl in question popped her head out of a nearby door, her face still red.  
  
"No. I’m not getting into this. Just… no."   
  
"Haru! Daddy needs you to get out here!"  
  
"I told you to stop calling me that! Now that we’re dating, it’s just creepy." She drawled before retreating and he ran after her, already speaking apologies.  
  
The twins were alone, then, staring blankly in front of them. Finally, Kaoru looked over, smirking evilly.  
  
"Well. You lost."  
  
-  
  
"Good afternoon, Kaoru! Good afternoon, Hikaru!" The girls were back the next day, and the twins were the most requested hosts in the room. Tamaki was sulking, mushrooms practically growing around him as he curled up in the corner with Haruhi sighing in annoyance behind him, but Kyoya assured the twins he would get used to it (then again, he may have just been saying that to encourage them more for business).  
  
"Good afternoon ladies." Kaoru said charmingly, but Hikaru stayed silent.  
  
"What’s wrong with Hikaru?" A girl questioned, looking at the twin with concern; he almost looked like he was in pain, his face red and jaw clenched.  
  
"Oh he’s just feeling a little… under the weather." Kaoru smiled at them, his gold eyes glinting. "Isn’t that right, Hikaru?"  
  
Hikaru hummed his agreement, not daring to open his mouth.  
  
"What’s that noise?" Another customer questioned, cocking her head to hear the faint buzzing sound.  
  
"Hm? Oh, we’re having some work done on the air conditioning. I wouldn’t worry your pretty head, my dear." Kaoru grinned at her and she swooned. He scratched at his thigh carelessly and Hikaru broke into a coughing fit that startled the ladies around him.  
  
"Hikaru! Are you okay?" Kaoru rubbed his back, but he wasn’t too concerned as Hikaru nodded before once again setting his jaw.  
  
Below them, unknown by others, were two things. One was a tiny little remote with only three buttons, resting in Kaoru’s pocket. The second was much larger, and the cause of Hikaru’s stony attitude. The vibrator buzzed inside of him, each movement of his body driving it deeper, making it rub against his most sensitive areas. He bit his lip hard as Kaoru bumped him with his shoulder, making the device buzz against his prostate with ease. Unfortunately for him, it stayed there to assault it continuously.  
  
"K-Kaoru." He managed to choke, his forehead shining with sweat and his nails digging into his own leg. "I’m n-not feeling well."   
  
Kaoru’s eyes narrowed in satisfaction and he cupped Hikaru’s face in his hands, peppering his jaw with small kisses that had the girls screaming. “I know, my dear brother, but we must stay to entertain these fair maidens.” Hikaru held back a whimper, his hips thrusting at the air as his painfully hard erection rubbed against the dress pants holding it back.  
  
"Kaoru, I’m going to… I-I…" His hand reached up to paw at Kaoru’s shoulder as he came, spurting into his jeans and fighting incredibly hard to keep silent. His face was contorted into what must have been mistaken as pain, based off of the ladies’ worried looks, but Kaoru was grinning as if he’d just won a prize, watching the wet patch appear on the other’s uniform.  
  
"Oh gosh!"  
  
"He looks like he’s going to be sick!"  
  
"Please, don’t worry about us! Take your brother to the bathroom!"  
  
"Princesses, you are truly too kind." Kaoru thanked them as he helped his brother to his feet, conveniently covering the stain as Hikaru stumbled, weak-kneed, out of the music room.  
  
"It’s… It’s too-ah- too much!" Hikaru finally moaned in the empty hall and Kaoru pulled him along. "S-so good! Not enough, Kaoru!"  
  
"Mmmm and I still have six more days of you in my servitude, brother." He purred as he led them into the changing room and locked the door behind them. "Lucky me."  
  
"I need… I need…" Hikaru was leaning heavily against the counter, moaning freely as Kaoru took the remote in his hand and turned up the mode. The buzzing noise increased, as did Hikaru, and Kaoru felt his dick twitch at the sight of his brother, hunched over and needy.  
  
"Use your words, Hikaru." He murmured, wrapping his arms around his twin’s waist and mouthing at his neck.  
  
"I need…ah, dammit.. I need you inside me!" He exclaimed, back arching forward in pleasure, and Kaoru’s gaze became absolutely predatory.  
  
"Who’s pitching now?" He teased before removing his jacket. Hikaru didn’t respond, choosing instead to rid himself of his clothing in a rush until he stood naked, flushed, with the vibrator and it’s cord sticking out between his legs; he palmed at his cock, willing it to grow hard so he could once again find release. Kaoru took his time, his eyes never leaving his brother’s body as he undressed painfully slow.  
  
"Kaoru!" Hikaru snapped impatiently as he twitched. His senses were on fire, and it was taking all he had not to fall on the ground and whine for his twin’s touch.  
  
"So impatient, dear brother." Kaoru finally removed his underwear, walking forward to take Hikaru in his arms and press their bodies together. He bit into Hikaru’s shoulder, causing the other to cry out. "I love when you get this way."  
  
"Then d-do something about it!" Hikaru gritted and Kaoru nipped at his earlobe.  
  
"I am in charge here, Hikaru. Lay down." He whispered, the other scrambling to do as he was told. Kaoru strolled casually to his pants, searching until he found the small container of lube and foil package he’d brought specifically for this moment. "Say my name, Hikaru. I want to hear it fall from your sweet lips." He cooed as he crawled onto the other, slowly removing the electronic device from his ass.  
  
"Kaoru!" The other twin cried out as his brother kissed his heated skin, hands exploring the body he knew so well, the body that was his both physically and emotionally in so many ways.  
  
"Yes, my brother." Kaoru lubed his fingers quickly, sliding two into the already-stretched hole with ease and scissoring them. "So deliciously ready for me, Hikaru." He captured his brother’s lips with his own and sucked on his tongue as a third finger was added and the digits were hooked to attack his prostate.  
  
"If you-ah!-k-keep this up-THERE, RIGHT THERE!" His thought was interrupted as Kaoru’s fingers moved rapidly, leaving his twin almost convulsing below him. "Don’t stop!" He was hard again and his dick already leaked precum.  
  
"I must if you wish for me to be inside of you." Kaoru reasoned and Hikaru nodded, though he still whined when the fingers were removed. He didn’t hesitate in entering his brother once he’d applied the condom, soothing him with soft kisses to his swollen lips.  
  
"Fuck me, please!" Hikaru begged and Kaoru couldn’t resist. Lust overcame him as he slammed into the other and Hikaru’s arms wrapped around him to scratch down his smooth back, leaving red marks in wake of his nails.  
  
"Yes! Harder! Deeper!" Hikaru spread his legs, allowing his brother in further, and Kaoru did not waste the opportunity. A hand pulled at Hikaru’s ginger hair while the other wrapped around his cock, pumping the swollen flesh. Their foreheads met, two pairs of golden eyes squeezed shut as they focused on giving their all to one another.  
  
"Tell me you want it, Hikaru." Kaoru demanded in a grunt, nipping at the other’s jaw.  
  
"I want it so much! I want you, only you Kaoru! I love you, Kaoru!" His voice was breathless and strained and he was soon cumming, spilling thick white ribbons between the two of them.  
  
"I love you Hikaru. You’re mine." Kaoru muttered between kisses and moans as he continued to fuck his brother. "Mine, mine, mine, mine!" Hikaru mewled under him, body jolting forward with each thrust.  
  
"Cum for me, Kaoru." He coaxed and the twin did as he was instructed, his thrusts more sporadic and easy as he spilled into the rubber barrier between them and collapsed onto Hikaru, panting heavily.  
  
"That was incredible." Hikaru praised, pressing a sweet and lazy kiss to his brother’s lips.  
  
"Every time with you is incredible, Hikaru." Kaoru pulled out with a hiss, removing and tying the condom before tossing it into the nearby waste bin. "I wish we hadn’t had to use the condom, but there’s no sense in making you messier than necessary when we must return to the Host Club." They hauled themselves to their feet and Kaoru cleaned them both and tossed Hikaru a spare pair of pants before they began dressing in unison. Hikaru approached the mirror to fix himself but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.  
  
"Don’t. I want them to see you a mess, to see me a mess. I want them to know." Kaoru growled into his ear, sending a shiver down Hikaru’s spine.  
  
"But Kaoru…"  
  
"Now now, my pet, you must do as I say." Kaoru threw him a chesire grin as he stuffed all supplies into his bag. "After all, you are my slave. And I still have six more days."

**Author's Note:**

> Loved this shit? Hated it more than your nOTP? tell me why, tell me where i fucked up, i wanna hear it all! leave me comments and/or kudos, reading comments good and bad really brighten up my shitty little day ;)
> 
> Good artist? Bad artist? Never drawn? Make fanart anyways! I will cry. But happily. But I will seriously cry.


End file.
